


Convergence Principles

by Bright_Elen, misskatieleigh



Series: Celestial Mechanics [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, POV Bodhi Rook, POV Cassian Andor, POV K-2SO, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Robot/Human Relationships, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/pseuds/Bright_Elen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: Cassian is late. Bodhi and K-2 keep each other company.When Cassian gets back, they keep him awake.





	Convergence Principles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Things Dreams Birth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383191) by [estelraca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelraca/pseuds/estelraca). 



> Hahahaha, you thought we were done with these three?
> 
> Updated to add: [Listen to the playlist here](https://open.spotify.com/user/missk8ieleigh/playlist/1SAKo0jievs1VE8FvJeHbl) for some mood music

Cassian should have returned from his mission three hours and fourteen minutes ago. Not that K-2 is counting, of course. He just happens to check the time, while simultaneously scanning the holonet for chatter about Alliance activities, tracking General Draven’s comm signal, and using his meager internal scanners to detect ships approaching the base. He really should put in a request to extend those scanners, for the good of the Rebellion.

In any case, Cassian is late. No one else has seen fit to assign him duties, so he goes to the shuttle hangar to wait. He’s sure there’ll be something that needs repairing while he’s there.

* * *

Bodhi paces the length of his quarters for the hundredth time. It's not a satisfying pace, barely six steps in one direction unless he purposely shortens his stride. With each circuit of his path, Bodhi glances at his comm, narrowing his eyes at the steady green light indicating that its on and working.

It's mocking him, he's sure of it. Actually, he doesn’t think that comms can mock, lacking any sort of AI component. Maybe K-2 modified it. He gives the device another suspicious glare and continues walking.

Cassian is late.

* * *

K-2 sets down a hydrospanner, testing the range of motion on the radial arm he's just replaced on a cleaning droid. Technically, he's not supposed to perform maintenance on other droids. Not since he installed a laser on a heating unit that one time. How was he supposed to know that it would set fire to all the jogan fruit flavored ration bars in storage? It's an improbable scenario, clearly outside the range of his extrapolation parameters.

Besides, no one liked that flavor anyway.

Regardless of his directive to leave other synthetics alone, he's ninety-five percent certain that the cleaning droid won't be able to cause any damage with its new arm.

The droid rolls away, burbling happily to itself. There's a crash approximately seventeen seconds after it rounds the corner out of Kay's view. He recalculates the odds. Perhaps it's closer to eighty-three percent. Still within reasonable limits.

K-2 checks the chronometer on the wall against his internal one. Four hours and twenty seven minutes late.

* * *

Ka- _thunk_

Ka- _thunk_

Bodhi leans his head back against the mattress from his seat on the floor, his knees bent and spread to allow the motion of his arm. The strange green ball that Jyn brought back from some outer rim world makes a satisfying noise, bouncing in a ricochet off the floor of his room, then the wall, and back into his hand. He likes the texture of it, roughened felt intersected with a curving white line. Jyn says they play a game with it there, with some sort of racquet on a duracrete surface. It seems stupid to him, running back and forth inside carefully gridded lines to whack a ball. He likes the sound it makes against his wall though, a mindless rhythm to pass the time.

**_BANGBANGBANGBANG_ **

His neighbor disagrees. He's not sure it's possible to shove something so far up his ass that Vader can't find it, but he's not taking any chances. Standing up and grabbing the blanket off the bed, Bodhi heads out of his room toward the shuttle hangar. He idly wonders how far he can get the ball to bounce off the durasteel doors before someone threatens to throttle him. At the very least, he'll be closer if (when, _when_ , no need to be nihilistic yet, Bodhi) Cassian's ship finally breaks atmo.

He checks the chrono on his wrist. Four hours and forty-three minutes late.

* * *

K-2 is not worried. There is a perfectly reasonable explanation for Cassian to be this late. One that doesn't involve him being tortured by an IT-O on an Imperial base. One that doesn't involve his contact being compromised and using him as a bargaining chip to get out of trouble. One that doesn't involve the pill carefully hidden in every one of Cassian's many jackets, despite K-2’s very rational desire to locate and dispose of them.

K-2 forcibly shuts down the process producing those scenarios.

He locates a pile of damaged parts that are waiting to be broken down to their component pieces for reuse. After trudging across the shuttle hangar and lowering his chassis to a sitting position on the floor, he sets to work, carefully stripping wire from metal.

KA- _KLANG_

K-2 looks up, attempting to determine the source of that obnoxious noise. Approximately five seconds later, Bodhi comes into his field of view, a standard-issue blanket pulled up over his head and wrapped around his torso. He's walking very quickly away from one of the night maintenance crew, an Iktotchi named Eslu with an impressive set of horns.

K-2 watches the exchange, tilting his head to one side as Eslu catches up to Bodhi and blocks his path, hands gesturing toward the metal doors of the shuttle hangar. A few moments later, Bodhi hands over something small and green, shoulders drawn up around his ears. The Iktotchi retreats, muttering something that Kay's auditory sensors fail to pick up.

Interesting.

As if sensing his audience, Bodhi turns toward where Kay is working and begins walking over. He appears embarrassed, the blanket pulled tightly around him and his lower lip caught between his teeth.

“Took my ball away.”

K-2 regards Bodhi, his sensors sending a stream of biological data into his processors. Above all of it, the nervous twitch of Bodhi’s fingers is a clearer indication of distress than anything else.

“You look terrible.”

Bodhi grimaces, pulling his gaze back from the hangar doors where his attention had wandered. “Wow, Kay,” he says, dragging his hand across his face, “Thanks for sugarcoating it for me.”

Feigning ignorance, because it amuses him to rile Bodhi up sometimes, K-2 turns his body toward the pilot. “I fail to see how putting sugar on you would help with your appearance.”

Bodhi opens his mouth, cutting short before saying anything. He squints at K-2, then shakes his head. “Just...never mind.”

Clearly he is not in the mood for jokes. K-2 still only has sixty-five percent accuracy regarding Bodhi’s sense of humor - when he will or won’t laugh, when he'll make jokes of his own.

It’s been years since K-2 cataloged Cassian’s. He’s refined his prediction algorithm to the point that he can predict, eighty-nine point seven percent of the time, how Cassian will react. If he wanted to, he could refine it further. He chooses to keep that last ten point three percent of surprise.

Kay can’t blame Bodhi for his current mood. The pilot’s distracted face betrays the thoughts running through both of their minds - _He’s late, he’s late, he’s late._

K-2 decides not to mention it. Occasionally distraction serves as better comfort.

Bodhi sits, cocooning himself in the blanket, and examines K-2’s work. He doesn’t ask why Kay is there.

“Pass the wire cutters,” Bodhi says after a moment. K-2 wonders if he should try to talk about something.

Everything he can think of has to do with Cassian, so probably not.

The droid and pilot strip down several parts in companionable silence. After a while, Bodhi yawns, drawing in a deep breath. Fumbling with the wires in his hands, Bodhi scoots around behind K-2, leaning his shoulders against K-2’s back panel with a heavy sigh.

“He's late, Kay.”

K-2 increases his heat output incrementally and reduces the volume on his vocabulator to its lowest setting.

“I know. However, interrupting your sleep cycle will not make him arrive sooner. You should rest, if you are able to.”

Bodhi shifts against Kay’s back, and soon his breathing and heart beat are slow and even. After a few minutes of this, K-2 realises that his own processes have calmed somewhat. While the overall circumstances render the feeling irrational, he supposes that, thus far, Bodhi’s presence has improved outcomes in regards to Cassian.

Apparently positive association is just another kind of pattern recognition.

Of course, it could simply be the rhythmic sensory input. He records several minutes of Bodhi’s rest to review later.

Five hours and fifty-nine minutes after Cassian was scheduled to arrive, the warning lights for the hangar doors start flashing. K-2 fails to not get his hopes up.

One minute later, the doors start to open. The temperature of the shuttle hangar drops precipitously, and K-2 hopes his waste heat and the blanket will protect Bodhi from the worst of the cold.

Almost as soon as the doors are fully open, Cassian’s shuttle comes through them. As he lands, the doors start to close again. When the ship’s hatch opens, it’s six hours and two minutes past the scheduled arrival time.

Before K-2 can figure out how to stand without throwing Bodhi to the ground, Cassian emerges. He’s on his own two feet, movements slow but smooth. Tired, but whole.

“Not sure if you're aware of this, but there's a pilot on your back,” Cassian half-smiles as he approaches.

“Yes, you're hilarious, Cassian. Also very late,” Kay admonishes, and now he can see that Cassian has a large bruise across the right side of his jaw and cheekbone. “Also, you are injured. Why do you insist on injuring yourself on missions that I'm not allowed to accompany you on?”

K-2 reaches out to touch, curling his fingers back at the last second so as to not hurt Cassian further.

Cassian smiles and kisses Kay's palm. K-2 can feel it crackle through his circuits.

Bodhi shifts, mumbling something in his sleep, and wakes up suddenly. When he wobbles to his feet, K-2 notes that his hair is sticking up on one side and his face is creased with the pattern of K-2’s back panel. If it were Jyn, Kay would laugh and keep the image to tease her with, but for some reason it’s endearing with Bodhi.

“You're late.”

K-2 knows that the expression on Cassian’s face is the one he wears when he knows he should be apologetic but is having a hard time doing so because he’s too happy to be safe with people he cares about.

“So I've been informed.”

Normally Bodhi would at least attempt a smile at Cassian's quip, but his expression doesn't change. Apparently he doesn't find Cassian funny today either. Perhaps he is malfunctioning.

K-2 stands. “Bodhi, you are unstable.” Both humans look weary, but at least Cassian isn’t swaying with a blanket tangled up around his legs. “Shall I carry you to your quarters?”

Bodhi huffs. “I can walk all on my own, thank you very much.”

He turns around and promptly trips on the blanket. Cassian catches him before he can hit the floor.

Cassian bursts out laughing, loud and unrestrained, and K-2 has to reach out to keep him from dropping Bodhi. Something shifts in Bodhi, the tension in his shoulders dropping away. As Cassian pulls him to his feet, Bodhi drops his blanket and surges forward. His hands come up to frame Cassian’s face, gentle against the bruising on his right side, angling him into position on the left.

K-2 has seen Bodhi kiss Cassian many times, but never like this.

Bodhi sweeps his tongue into Cassian’s mouth desperately, silencing his laughter. K-2 does not understand the point of something so wet, but Cassian appears to enjoy the attention, his heart rate rising and his hands at Bodhi’s waist pulling the other man flush against him.  

Perhaps knowingly, perhaps reflexively, Cassian leans against K-2, pulling Bodhi to him, for once oblivious to his surroundings. K-2 finds himself with a hand on Cassian’s shoulder and one on Bodhi’s, mostly to keep them from falling over like the clumsy organics they are.

Mostly.

Of course, the hangar isn’t empty - never is. Someone wolf-whistles at the lovers.

Bodhi drags his mouth away, eyes darting around the hangar for the source. K-2 notes the rising heat in his cheeks, an indication of embarrassment that K-2 is thankful his builders did not see fit to equip him with.

“Damn, Andor, right in front of your droid boyfriend?” a pilot prepping his ship calls out, shit-eating grin on his face. “That’s cold even for you.”

Cassian lays one hand over K-2’s, the other still around Bodhi. “Trust me, if Kay had a problem with it, everyone would know about it.”

The pilot laughs. Kay wants to be offended, but Cassian is probably right.

Bodhi ducks his head, turning away from the outspoken pilot. The tension from before has returned to his shoulders. K-2 finds that he does not like that. He considers briefly what he could do to repay the man for causing Bodhi pain, but he does not think that Cassian will approve so he discards the idea. For now.

K-2 looks down at his humans, his vocabulator subdued. “You did not need to do that. Didn’t you want to keep our arrangement between us?”

“I'm not ashamed of you,” Cassian says. Then he looks up at K-2, something soft yet determined in his face. “Of either of you.”

Bodhi leans into Cassian more heavily, arms wrapping around Cassian’s waist. His hands brush up against K-2’s hip, a small buildup of static registering in his sensors. It’s nowhere near the reaction he has to Cassian touching him, but it is an interesting development that he will need to monitor.

Between them, Cassian stretches, his back cracking audibly.

“Come on, I feel like I’ve been wearing these clothes for three days already.” He cups Bodhi’s face and presses a soft kiss to his mouth. “Besides, I don’t think we need to make any more of a spectacle tonight.”

* * *

Bodhi steps back to watch, Cassian pinned against the rigid steel of Kay's chest plate, stark black fingers wrapped around Cassian’s cock. Cassian is trying to arch his hips forward with aborted shifts of his thighs, but Kay's hold is unbreakable. Bodhi breathes in, fills his lungs against the tightness in his chest at the sight. He wants to memorize every detail of this moment, but he wants to be a part of the moment more, leaning back in to turn Cassian's face to his mouth with impatient fingers.

He tugs at Cassian’s lower lip with his teeth, tongue darting out to slick across the reddened skin. Cassian whines, chasing after his mouth as Bodhi pulls away, purposely dragging his stomach against the head of Cassian's cock where it peeks out of the clutch of Kay's fingers.

Cassian holds Bodhi’s arm, his other hand blindly gripping K-2’s shoulder. “Fuck, you’re killing me, both of you. Tell him to stop teasing me, Kay,” he says. His breath is ragged. “Come on, please.”

Bodhi grins, his eyes bright with mischief. He likes Cassian like this, desperate for him, for them. “Yeah, Kay. Tell me.”

“Hmm,” K-2 says, looking down at Cassian, “I’m not sure I have a clear definition of ‘teasing.’ We’ll have to delineate it.”

Cassian swears, clutching at the durasteel arm immobile against his chest.

“Bodhi,” K-2 says. “You should orally stimulate Cassian’s nipples.”

A noise halfway between a whimper and a moan issues from Cassian’s throat.

Bodhi draws in a sharp breath, glancing up at K-2 before setting himself to the task. He drags his palms across Cassian’s chest, leaning down to follow the path with his mouth.

When Bodhi sets the edge of his teeth against him, Cassian swears again and arches up into the contact. The way his body leaps under Bodhi’s touch sends a surge of pride through him - _I did that -_ and it’s not hard to keep doing it, see how close he can get Cassian with just his mouth on his chest. He files that thought away for another night, adds it to the list of things he wants to do with Cassian. After a while he switches to Cassian’s other nipple, drawing the skin into his mouth with soft suction while dragging his nails gently through the hair on Cassian’s stomach and lower. Cassian responds by cursing both of his lovers.

“Thank you for your input,” Kay says smugly, and Bodhi hums in agreement before pulling away with a final teasing bite to Cassian’s chest. “I think that’s sufficient data for that erogenous zone. Bodhi, would you like to fellate him?”

Cassian looks like he’s either going to murder K-2 or spontaneously combust.

Bodhi grasps K-2’s arm, balancing his weight against sturdy durasteel as he lowers himself to his knees. He presses a kiss to the head of Cassian’s cock, then briefly against Kay’s fingers before tugging his hand away and replacing it with his own.

He takes his time, relearning the feel of Cassian’s cock in his hand, the way his stomach clenches when Bodhi finally leans in to slide his tongue along the smooth length of him. There’s the barest hint of a metallic taste clinging to him, from being held in Kay’s grip for so long. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Cassian clenching his hand into a fist over and over, digging his nails into the palm of his hand.

Feeling bad for all the torture they’ve put him through, Bodhi finally takes Cassian into his mouth, revelling in the stretch of his jaw. He slides forward, using his other hand to make up for where his mouth won’t reach. If he works at it, he can take most of Cassian down his throat, but tonight he feels like there’s a live wire under his skin. He doesn’t have the patience, not with Kay watching him.

As he slides forward again, Cassian filling his mouth, he feels a light touch on his cheek and under his jaw. K-2’s fingers barely brush his skin, asking permission, maybe. Bodhi opens his eyes, finds Kay’s optics, and gives the slightest of nods.

The metal fingers, warmed to just below skin temperature, press more firmly against Bodhi’s face. He hollows his cheeks and pulls back, Cassian whispering encouragement. Kay realigns his fingers slightly, to rest on the space between his cheekbones and jaw, and Bodhi realizes that he’s trying to feel Cassian through him. It sends a spark of heat up his spine and Bodhi moans, causing Cassian to gasp and clutch at Bodhi’s shoulder.

Bodhi leans back in again, Cassian’s uncontrolled motions and K-2’s careful touch making it that much more intoxicating. And again. And again. His world narrows down to this moment; the bitter salt taste of Cassian’s cock, the ache of his jaw, Kay's fingers pressing down. He lets go of Kay's arm and reaches down, gripping the base of his own cock roughly. He doesn't want to come yet.

Kay’s fingers fall away.

“If you wish to engage in other activities, Bodhi, you should stop now,” K-2 says.

Cassian makes a sound of protest that may or may not include a word.

Bodhi pulls back reluctantly, smoothing his hands down Cassian’s thighs. Part of him doesn’t want to stop, wants to feel the flood of Cassian’s come in his mouth, but another part is flashing images of Cassian on his knees. He’s imagined what Cassian and Kay do when he’s not there, too worried of causing offence to just ask.

When he looks up, Cassian has such naked desire and affection on his face that Bodhi thinks maybe neither of them would mind if he did.

* * *

Cassian knew it. He knew the two of them working together would kill him.

 _Hell of a way to go,_ he thinks, even as he almost sobs when Bodhi takes his mouth off of him.

Bodhi pulls himself to his feet, his face flushed. Rubbing a hand across the back of his neck, Bodhi glances at Cassian’s bed pushed against the wall, then at K-2, legs angled to bring him down closer to their height.

“We’re so not going to fit on that bed together. Kay, do you think you can move things onto the floor?”

Kay nudges Cassian forward into Bodhi’s waiting arms, where he gladly clings, mouthing at Bodhi’s throat, grinding against his hip. Bodhi pulls him close, tilting his head back to give Cassian easier access before capturing his lips in another desperate kiss. He imagines he can taste himself on Bodhi's tongue.

“Cassian,” Kay says. When he and Bodhi finally manage to break their kiss (and Bodhi gently but firmly turns him around), Cassian sees that K-2 has moved the bedding to the floor. The droid is lying on his back, a blanket draped over himself. “Come lie on me.”

Cassian sways forward and manages not to trip as he sinks to his knees, crawling over Kay and settling against his chest. His cock grinds the blanket against Kay’s pelvis, and maybe Kay’s an evil genius because the pressure is heavenly but the slightly rough texture dissuades Cassian from thrusting.

The droid’s hands close softly around Cassian’s waist, and then slide up his back and ribs, one staying on his shoulders, the other cupping Cassian’s face, thumb against his lower lip.

“You have only a little control over your face right now,” Kay informs him, vocabulator low, delighted. “I like it. I wonder if we can get you to lose all of it.”

Bodhi lowers himself down beside them, propping himself up on a bent elbow and resting his head on his hand. The smile on his face should be reassuring, but Cassian’s pretty sure that it just means he’s in for more trouble.

“You're so lovely together. I can't believe I get to see you like this.” He runs a hand down Cassian’s back, an echo of K-2’s hands moments before.

Letting his eyes close, Cassian almost loses himself in the moment, the warmth of touch, the joy of being with his lovers. He’s drifting, the pleasure and arousal coming to an equilibrium, when Kay’s hand slides down his hip.

“Do you want Bodhi to fuck you?” Kay asks, and his lapse into messy human terminology is almost as hot as the idea.

Dropping onto his back with a curse, Bodhi drags his hands across his face and looks up to Cassian.

Cassian curls his fingers tighter around Kay’s shoulders and finds Bodhi’s eyes. “Yes,” he says, voice rough, and enjoys the way Bodhi shivers at the sound.

“I can get you ready for him,” Kay says, and a burning flare of desire hits Cassian right as Bodhi’s eyes go impossibly dark.

“Yes,” both humans say.

Kay takes his hands away, and Bodhi rolls back onto his side, reaching up to push away the hair that’s fallen into Cassian’s eyes.

Cassian watches Bodhi carefully, turned toward him and Kay, but too separate already. He’s achingly beautiful like this, all his sharp lines softened, a flush of red spreading across his chest. Cassian slides toward him, the lower half of his body still draped across K-2’s.

“Come over here so I can touch you.”

Bodhi shifts over until his shoulder is pressed up against K-2’s side, his lip caught between his teeth. Cassian reaches out, drawing his hand over Bodhi’s skin from his hipbone to his ribs and then back down again. He arches up with a moan, pressing into Cassian’s hand.

“Now who’s teasing? I thought you were going to touch me.”

Bodhi covers Cassian’s hand with his own, sliding toward where his cock lays against his thigh, hard and heavy. Cassian grins and allows himself to be led, stroking Bodhi’s cock in long, sure motions. Bodhi tips his head back, his hips stuttering forward.

“Fuck, Cass. Just like that.”

Bodhi, Cassian thinks, could probably describe the swell of emotion in his chest, explain its origins, name its parts. The closest he can get is to think that it’s huge, this feeling, intense but also somehow soft at the same time, and that he wants to dive headfirst into it with Bodhi and Kay at his side.

He’s slowing his strokes, dragging his thumb up the underside of Bodhi’s cock and relishing his whine, when one of Kay’s hands comes back to knead Cassian’s ass. Cassian arches into it and the pull and squeeze makes him even harder. He doesn’t have time to get used to it, though, because then Kay holds him still, the other hand’s lubed finger working its way inside him a little past the first joint.

“Oh gods Kay,” Cassian pants, heart ready to hammer out of his chest. “Oh stars.”

Kay gives his hip a gentle squeeze with his other hand. “Nod when you’re ready for me to proceed,” he says, and some would call it cold and clinical but Cassian hears affection and desire in the lilt and crackle of Kay’s vocabulator. After a moment Cassian nods, and then Kay presses in again, past the second joint, the durasteel phalanges increasing in diameter, stretching Cassian wider. It’s slower than Cassian has preferred in the past, but sex with Bodhi and Kay is overwhelming enough that he doesn’t need the pain.

When he can pay attention to the rest of his body, he registers Bodhi’s hands cradling his head, their foreheads pressed together. Cassian’s hand is still there curled around Bodhi, even if he’s too distracted to focus on jerking him off, but Bodhi wraps his own hand around Cassian’s. He sets up a leisurely rhythm, maybe just enough to stay hard while he waits for Kay to finish opening Cassian up.

Then Kay’s palm is flush against Cassian’s ass, finger buried in him, and he eases it in slow circles.

Bodhi kisses Cassian’s forehead, his cheeks, wherever he can reach. “You’re doing great, Cass. Just a little more.” The ache in Cassian’s chest eases. He focuses on the roughness of the blanket with Kay’s familiar body beneath him, the dampness of Bodhi’s breath against his face. He’s just on the verge of this all being too much, but he knows that even if he falls over that edge, Kay and Bodhi will catch him.

Kay pulls back out, slowly, Cassian pushing back reflexively, and then he’s back with a second finger. Cassian’s mouth falls open at the stretch, and he can’t do anything else for a long moment while Kay pushes. He hangs there suspended, and it’s almost a surprise when Kay stops.

“Cassian,” Kay whispers, and it’s gratifying to hear static at the edges of his voice. Kay’s fingers curl slightly, and it’s such a small part of him but Cassian feels it everywhere. “Cassian, you feel good.”

The simple, straightforward praise makes Cassian grin. “I won’t forget you said that.”

Kay just presses his fingers onto Cassian’s sweet spot, and Cassian gasps and falls against the droid’s chest. Bodhi makes a small comforting noise, smoothing his hand over Cassian’s shoulders. A bit more of that, and Cassian’s fucking himself backwards on Kay’s hand and seriously considering grinding against the blanket.

“I think he’s ready,” Kay says, and hands some lube to Bodhi.

Bodhi sits up, flipping open the cap of the lube and slicking his cock liberally. Cassian’s mouth goes dry at the sight.

Looking at Cassian laid out over K-2 appraisingly, Bodhi asks, “Right, how should we do this then?”

“However you want, Bodhi,” Cassian says. “Just please fuck me already.”

Kay gathers Cassian to his chest.

* * *

Cassian pushes up onto his knees, hands braced against K-2’s chest. Kay watches as he wavers a little, unsteady. He places his hands at Cassian’s hips, partly to balance him, partly because he enjoys the way he can feel Cassian’s pulse, and partly because they both like it when K-2 is in control. Bodhi settles himself behind Cassian, a look of reverence on his face.

“I will keep him steady for you, Bodhi. You may begin.”

Bodhi nudges Cassian’s knees further apart and lines himself up with a hand gripped firmly around his cock and the other braced against Cassian’s back for balance. Cassian’s head drops down, his breath hitching as Bodhi pushes forward steadily. Bodhi stills, hips flush against Cassian’s ass, and waits until Cassian draws in a deep breath and nods.

K-2 is still fascinated by the fact that humans use some of their more delicate organs for sex, that the difference between pleasure and pain can be a few miniscule units of pressure. Cassian’s tried to assure Kay over and over that he won’t break, that Kay can be faster, rougher, but K-2 is still too familiar with his own destructive potential to try. Conversely, Bodhi and Cassian’s sexual relationship is still relatively new, but they move with confidence, and for once, Kay can’t find fault in that. He knows, within a zero point zero three percent margin of error, that Bodhi will not hurt Cassian.

Cassian moans, his hands flexing against Kay’s chest plate. “Please, Kay, please. Let me - oh, fuck - I need to move.”

K-2 releases his grip slowly, bringing one hand up to cup Cassian’s face. Cassian rocks back into Bodhi’s next thrust, his mouth falling open. Bodhi bites off a curse, gripping Cassian around the waist as his rhythm speeds up.

K-2 puts his hands on Bodhi’s hips, forcing him to slow down his pace.

“You will reach climax too quickly that way. You should slow down.”

Bodhi groans but allows Kay to move him, leaning forward to press his forehead against Cassian's back.

Cassian reaches a hand back to grasp at Bodhi’s arm, pulling him even closer.

Bodhi bites down on Cassian’s shoulder, both of them moaning, and Kay touches the impression left behind, then the hollow of Cassian’s throat, the racing pulse below. Cassian swallows, and Kay can feel the muscles of his throat moving. The touch produces more free-floating electricity under his plating, a buzz that should worry him but doesn’t, a sensation he’s come to crave.

One of Bodhi’s thrusts draws an expression of yet more exquisite pleasure on Cassian’s face.

“He likes that,” K-2 tells Bodhi. “Try to replicate that angle.”

Bodhi thrusts forward again, harder, pushing Cassian's body against Kay. Through the blanket K-2 can just barely perceive the change in temperature, how Cassian’s arousal concentrates heat between their hips, how quickly it cools on his metal frame. The cloth suddenly feels like too much of a barrier.

With one hand, K-2 starts to pull the blanket off, and Cassian finishes it. It drives the charge in Kay’s hollow spaces higher, their chests pressed together, Cassian’s subtle heat slowing the dissipation of Kay’s, Cassian’s cock finally able to rut up against K-2, dragging a trail of moisture across his plating. He’s close now, Kay can tell. He’s catalogued every detail of every one of Cassian’s climaxes since they started this. Shortened breaths, pupils dilated, inner thighs tensing. Bodhi must sense it too, he’s urging Cassian on with a stream of loving profanity, whispered breathlessly against his skin.

“Stars, Cass. You feel so good. Want to feel you come.”

“Harder,” Cassian gasps, and Kay braces him just enough to keep him from hitting his head. Bodhi and Cassian both seem to dive forward, hips gaining speed, Kay’s sensors registering the heat and pressure of Cassian’s thrusts. It doesn’t take long for the friction to tumble Cassian over the edge, eyes closed, hissing “Yes” and “Bodhi” and “Kay” over and over, one hand tangled in Bodhi’s hair and one white-knuckled on Kay’s shoulder. He pumps fluid all over K-2’s pelvic cradle and stomach, guaranteeing an oil bath tomorrow but Kay doesn’t care, he wants Cassian in every possible way he can have him.

The thrusting pauses. Cassian drags his fingers through the mess on K-2’s chassis, moving to wipe his hand on the sheets, but Bodhi intercepts him, bringing Cassian’s fingers to his mouth and licking each one clean. Kay’s processes stutter, stuck on Bodhi’s mouth, Cassian’s hand, Cassian’s face, and for the first time since arriving on Hoth the droid’s cooling system activates.

Bodhi, having apparently decided that Cassian’s fingers are clean, pulls them from his mouth and draws Cassian back up onto his knees. Kay laments the loss of pressure momentarily, but estimates that he won’t have to wait long as Bodhi quickly sets a determined pace with his hips. Cassian moans brokenly, every overwhelming sensation clearly visible on his face, and Kay would worry if he weren’t also chanting encouragement.

Bodhi is much more vocal than Cassian, the series of expletives coming from his mouth rising in pitch until he finally shouts and drives forward hard enough for them both to fall against K-2’s body. Bodhi gives a few final thrusts, his eyes screwed tightly shut. Kay spares a few kilobytes of his processors toward imagining what the tight, pulsing, rush of fluid must feel like for Cassian, then discards the query as pointless.

Kay waits a moment for them to catch their breath.

“You are very loud, Bodhi.”

Bodhi grins, still breathing heavily against Cassian’s back. “Sorry, I’m not used to an audience.”

“Pretty sure half the base heard you,” Cassian grumbles, a fond smile on his face.

“Well, I hope they don’t get jealous, I’m not sharing you with anyone else.”

K-2’s arms tighten around both humans. “Indeed not.”

After another moment, Bodhi slides back, casting about for something to clean up with. Cassian resettles himself, and suddenly his focus is all on Kay. His smile is almost predatory, but all he does is lift K-2’s hand to his mouth, resting the tips of Kay’s fingers on his tongue for a moment before closing his mouth around them.

Kay can feel the static charge building up within his systems, a warning alarm going off in some remote part of his processing center that he quickly deactivates. He vaguely registers the noises spilling out of his vocabulator but his concentration is settled squarely on the sensation of Cassian’s mouth around his fingers, heat and moisture combined with the visual of Cassian’s hollowed cheeks. Now it feels like everything under his plating is more charge than component, like the only functional processes he has left are the ones he needs to see and feel Cassian.

Cassian hums around his fingers and Kay overloads, electricity pouring through his circuits, static charge dissipating through his plating. Distantly he feels a little of it buzz outward, tingling everywhere Cassian’s skin is touching him.

The overload triggers a hard reset. As he’s rebooting, he becomes aware of Bodhi’s voice.

“Is he alright? K-2, you should run diagnostics.”

It takes him a moment, but K-2 activates his speech processes. “I assure you that I am functioning within safe parameters. I was experiencing an orgasm, or the closest approximation that a synthetic can achieve.”

Bodhi huffs audibly. “Fuck, a warning would be nice! I thought we broke you.”

Kay’s optics come back online, and he blinks at the mild distress on Bodhi’s face. “I’m sorry. I did not realize you would be worried.”

Something softens in Bodhi’s expression and he reaches out to press his hand against K-2’s chest. “Of course I was worried.” He trails off, then glances at Cassian, who’s watching him with interest. “Of course I was worried, Kay. I - I _care_ about you, and not just for Cassian’s sake.”

Apparently recovered from the trauma of K-2’s reboot, Bodhi becomes increasingly tactile, laying down beside Kay and hitching a knee over his leg.  Bodhi’s hair has come loose from it’s tie back, some of the strands sticking to his face. The urge to brush them away is irrational, as is the subtle change in his circuits he feels everywhere Bodhi is pressed against him. It would be easy to miss when Cassian is generating a bright, almost overwhelming joy, but since he’s paying attention he can tell that whatever is between him and Bodhi, it has the low thrum of something slowly building.

He expresses none of this, but instead grumbles about organics and their excessive fluid production. Cassian laughs and kisses Bodhi, and K-2 pulls a series of blankets over the two humans, tucking the edges under to better trap heat.

Bodhi says offhand, “Once we beat the Empire, we’re getting a bed big enough to fit all three of us.” The moment stretches out, Cassian’s heart rate increasing briefly before settling back to normal. He leans against Kay’s chest. “The biggest one we can find, maybe even a room big enough to put it in.”

K-2 could comment on the slim odds that the Rebellion will win, or on the strong likelihood that one or more of them won’t survive the next three years, but he’s enjoying the moment of happiness enough that he choses not to.

“Density is more of an issue than size,” he says instead. “Anything firm enough not to sink under my weight will not be comfortable for the two of you.”

Cassian snorts. “Someone somewhere has to have already figured that out.”

“I’ll look into it in the morning. Can we maybe just sleep now?” Bodhi curls up against Cassian, pulling the blankets up to his chin. “One of us lost sleep waiting around for you to show up.”

K-2 checks his internal chronometer. “I believe it is already technically morning.”

Bodhi’s voice is muffled by the blanket. “Yeah, well, I’m taking a personal day.”

“I have already taken the liberty of notifying your superiors,” K-2 says. “Both of you have leave tomorrow.”

Cassian has an indignant look on his face for half a second, and then he just laughs, pulls Bodhi closer, and twines his fingers with Kay’s. “I suppose the rebellion can live without us for one day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, we know no one on Hoth is allowed to open the doors at night, but we headcanon that it wasn't always the case. They had to make it a rule after a *certain someone* tracked in a blizzard one too many times.


End file.
